masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shadow Broker Dossiers/Admiral Steven Hackett
Moving to proper name (Admiral Steven Hackett), then filling in. No edits till I'm done, please and thanks. SpartHawg948 05:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Just noticed a gender specific reference to Shepard. Can anyone with a female Shep who's finished the LOTSB confirm that the reference is "her" (in the sentence "...they consider it crucial that we interrogate humanity's first Spectre on his (and I'm assuming her w/ a female Shep)..."? It's in the first paragraph. Till confirmation, I'll copy my version. If it is her for female Shep, we'll figure something out. SpartHawg948 05:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :There are also two gender references in the second paragraph that need verification on a female Shep. SpartHawg948 05:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Since I just finished off that annoying Human Reaper, I checked with one of my fem shep campaings and it differs from male to female. All of the gender things are switched so might I recommend where this occurs, put him/her or her/him, or the appropiate variation, and note that it differs based on gender. That is the only thing I can think of. Lancer1289 05:46, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I got "him" with a female Shepard. Was checking here to see if it happened to anyone else. 20:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm now this is interesting. I think it may be bugged. I just checked again, and I still have her. Lancer1289 21:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I noticed that on Anderson's where Shep is referenced it uses him regardless of gender, but Hackett here was correctly gender-afied. Tanooki1432 22:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I just verified that on this dossier it uses 'her' in the three places that 'him' is used. How do we handle this, use him/her? -- Dammej (talk) 08:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just to add to my previous report of the him/her bugging (I checked and I'm getting it on all of them), the hologram on the armour locker is showing the male armour instead of the correct female image. 16:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) According to a post by a developer on the official forums, it's a bug, they're supposed to be correct, and there's correct versions in there somewhere.JakePT 08:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Weird. Mine shows the correct pronouns for Hackett but not for Anderson. Bizarre. -- Dammej (talk) 08:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Added his/her to the article, as well as a note explaining its use. It's the best I could work up off the top of my head, but I still think it looks a bit clumsy and heavy-handed. If anyone thinks they can clean it up or come up with something else entirely that works better, be my guest. SpartHawg948 09:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::The only other workaround I can see after looking at this is to replace him/her with "the Commander" or "Shepard" with and modding the note at the top. Unless there is something else, I can't see a better workaround right now. If I think of one, I'll post it here. Lancer1289 16:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hacket sic Mine incorrectly refers to Hackett with one 't' in the 'To' line of the first message. As these copies are meant to be verbatim I think that should be noted, with a . -- 20:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, happens in my game too. Good catch. -- Dammej (talk) 21:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, nice. I've wondered what the Wiki does with the (too many) spelling errors in the games, but when I come on here, I tend to forget most of which planets, pop-ups, etc., have them. AnotherRho 21:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC)